When cutting fabric or other materials to meet a specific shape, manufacturers make use of a cutting die. A cutting die is typically a band of steel bent into a desired shape and having a sharpened edge. A cutting die may be then mounted to a base to keep it in place while being used within a press to cut materials. In other uses, such as the cutting of leather the die is not mounted to a base, but attached directly to a cutting device or placed directly on the material to be cut.
Traditionally, a cutting die was bent by hand to conform to the specific shape required. As with classic workmanship, this provided an excellent product. Due to increased labour costs such a method is often no longer economically viable. Thus there has emerged a need to mechanically produce a cutting die in an accurate and cost efficient manner.
The present invention addresses this need.